Jinyūrei Hyūga
| status =Alive | birthdate =June 2 | age =52 | gender = Female | height =6'5.7" (197.3 cm) | weight =133.3 lbs (60.4 kg) | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation =Mercenary | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Nisshō Uchiha | previous partner = | family = | clan =File:Hyuga Symbol.svg.png | clanbranch =Main Branch | rank = | classification = | reg =272638 | academy =6 | chunin =7 | jonin =9 | bounty =14,000,000 Ryo | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = Can Can use | nature = (Aff) | jutsu = Dark Release Chakra Mode Gentle Fist: Seven Deadly Virtues Jūkenkōtai Tenchikaibyaku Zeninryoku Zenkujo Zensekiryoku Zentokuiten Zokasanshin | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = s }} Background About seven months after becoming a chunin, she was approached and offered an opportunity to join the unpretentious by no other than . He could see how she would hold back her true might combatting other shinobi within the and how she would dampen her killing intent when facing foes she could easily dispatch. Seeing this, he deduced that she'd be perfect for his organization, especially if she could take orders. Accepting the request, Jinyurei would finally put her no joke personality and merciless way of combat to the test. Being the type of person that felt indifferent concerning the emotions of others, she was never one to openly show emotion and as such, had no second thoughts about killing when necessary to meet the prerequisites of a mission or to advance in rank. Embedded Roots Within the Anbu, Danzo instructed Jinyurei to fight numerous other anbu to prove her worth and dedication to the foundation, and so she did. Being the type of person that wasn't reliant on others combined with her ruthless personality and carelessness for the feelings of others around her, she wouldn't hesitate in the slightest when combatting her comrades, even if it meant taking their very lives. From the right, left and centers, several fellow potential Root members rushed her, each like her also seeking a successful initiation into the organization. Leaning forward, Jinyu flipped over the young man as she whipped out her kunai, spinning around on his shoulders a single time before throwing the blade into the right arm of another competitor. Using her innate ability to spontaneously open and close her tenketsu, Jinyurei opened the First Gate, gaining access to one-hundred percent of her muscles. Leaning her legs behind the man, she lifted him off his feet before slamming him head first into the concrete beneath her feet, shattering his skull and ending his lift right then and their. Spinning around, Jinyu spin-kicked the other three shinobi twice in the face, dazing each one as she forcibly deactivated the gate, saving up the rest of it's energy and saving herself from most of it's potential repercussions. Leaning sideways and dashing to the right, she activated the utilized the and hit several tenketsu within the man's chest before reactivated the first gate, tapping the tenketsu in his heart with the index and middle finger of his left hand before delivering a ferocious blow to the hand with her right hand as the man crashed into a wall, killing him before he even make contact with it. Turning around, she was just in time to see a sword being swung at her midsection. Seeing this, she leaned back as her perception was vastly enhanced as her Byakugan activated. Side-sweeping the shinobi from the left with her left leg, she looked down directly at the ground before pushing herself into the air at high speed. Looking down, she could see the man's body about to touch the ground as she shifted her weight. Enhanced by gravity, she zoomed towards the ground before performing a front flip, landing her leg directly into the lands stomach as a boom was heard, dust filling the air. As the smoke was clearing, only concrete could be seen at the center, having bisected the man. From behind, a fireball could be seen as it engulfed Jinyurei, setting her ablaze... Rolling on the ground, Juiyurei shouted in pain as she engaged her healing her still flaming body as she continued rolling around. The remaining competitor, a kunoichi, approached the downed Jinyurei, watching her as she took out a kunai. With a sudden opening of her tenketsu, Jin engaged the second gate as she appeared in front of the woman with a kick to the liver, disarming the black-haired, masked wearing combatant. Using the Gentle Fist, Jinyurei initiated a seven part combo on her target, ending it not with a palm, but a second gate enhanced fist to the chest. In all honesty, the kunoichi was dead on the second to last hit. Seeing the sheer disregard the woman had for the life of her comrades, Danzo was pleased. Despite feeling satisfied with the young woman's results, Danzo couldn't help but consider the possibility of her rising up should things go bad. As a result, when finally accepting her into Root, she branded her with the Anbu standard , though as an extra measure, he embedded within it the . MORE TO COME Defection From Konoha After going on a trip to ???gakure for training, didn't return and was labeled a missing nin. Personality Appearance Jinyurei is well known for her elegant, stark white hair and stunning, silver eyes. Unlike other Hyuga, she was born with normal eyes, awakening her Byakugan about several weeks after birth. MORE SOON Abilities Intelligence Chakra and Physical Prowess *Chakra *Physical Prowess **Strength **Taijutsu Concerning the art of hand to hand combat, Jinyurei is highly proficient and effective in terms of , often being called very lethal. Utilizing the in combination with the and her , she is capable of completely mutilating the tenketsu and chakra network of a target, ending their career in the blink of an eye in the heat of battle. By projecting chakra from the tips of her fingers, she boosts the sharpness of the blades already present with the chakra scalpel, allowing her to cut destroy tenketsu and chakra network veins with a simply thrust of her hand. By projecting the blades, she can even achieve the feat from a great distance, taking out foes with minimum effort on her part. Being naturally fast, flexible and agile, Jin is capable of closing distances in a short period of time, which can often compliment her main style of fighting, the . Because are merely nodes from which chakra can be released, the Gentle Fist style can be used to effectively alter the flow of chakra within the body with a mere tap. While most would agree that in a heated and swift fight, altering the chakra of a target would be near impossible, the clarity of Jinyurei's Byakugan, it's perception and she speed greatly take advantage of this. By simply striking a tenketsu, Jin can cause extreme pain within the targeted area, which will literally affect internal organs and muscles in an around that particular tenketsu. While in most cases it stuns the target, it can also disrupt the motor functions of the body within that area, effectively lowering the response time of that body part, causing extreme pain and even affect the balance of the target, leaving them very open to further attacks. Because she is so effective at striking moving targets, in and out the heat of battle, Jin can end a battle before it can truly start. This can cause severe mental, psychological and physical effects to the target, most of which can quickly bring a healthy shinobi into a life or death situation in as little as a few strikes. By completely closing the tenketsu, the user can disrupt the target's motor, and cognitive functions to a much greater degree, inducing disorientation, intense spasms within the musculature and nervous systems, induce unconsciousness and in the worst case, death. Typical areas one would target to achieve such effects are the ears, temple, rear of the neck, eyes, chin, throat, nose, chest, and various arteries around the circulatory system. Coupled with her flexibility, she can simply tap pressure points and alter the flow of chakra within a target, causing all sorts of ill effects for a target while putting systematic stress on their mind and body. Such stress can turn a typical Chunin and Jonin into a non-combative force within a few blows. Speed wise, Jinyurei is an extremely fast kunoichi thanks to intense weight training she undertook since she was a young girl. To undergo intense weight training, she would often wear one-hundred-fifty pound leg and arm weights, as well as a two-hundred pound vest. The two hundred pound vest consisting of four, fifty pound chest plates, two in the front and two in the back of the vest, while her leg weights consisted of three, fifty pound bars wrapped and interconnected by durable fabric. Despite carrying five-hundred pounds of extra weight, she could swiftly move four hundred yards in within the time frame of a second, unaided by chakra enhancement or techniques. Over the course of the next few decades, she'd drastically increase the weights she'd be carrying around her chest, arms and legs until they eventually reaches within the multiple ton range. In helping her body stay fit, she's also lift weights and perform various exercise before and after taijutsu training sessions, which helped improve and strengthen muscles across her body while improving her endurance, speed and durability. When simply performing normal feats of strength, speed and durability, most mistake it for use of enhancement techniques of some kind, though this is just due to decades of training and perfection of her craft and skillset. Fellow Hyuga clansmen have stated that they wouldn't be able to comprehend how fast she'd be if she showcased her true speed after dropping the weights. A byproduct of her moving at a fraction of her actual speed is the generation of real lightning. Even a user observing her move will only be able to see her as if a large amount of frames were being skipped. A feat of her speed is displayed by her ability to reproduce speeds and velocities on par with the , allowing her to make mimick the technique. Essentially, she is so fast without her weights that at full speed she can move at instantaneous speeds, without chakra enhancement nor the use of the gates. This speed alone outclasses the cognitive and analytical abilities of any dojutsu, putting her speed on par with teleportation while making her faster than and , and even 's . With her speed enhanced by the use of the gates, it can reach unimaginable heights. Eight Gates Having practicing Taijutsu since the tender age of three and a half years old, Jinyurei has had several decades worth of time to to perfect her art to the most extreme. Having activated the first gate at age 5, she has since grown to the point where she can open all . In doing so, she gains a tremendous boost in raw power. Due to her innate Hyuga ability to open and close her Tenketsu at will, she often only keeps a respect gate open for as long as she needs it before closing it. This allows her to use the full force of the gate while severely limits to a minimum the harsh effects that come with their usage, such as broken bones, severe chakra depletion, ruptured muscles, intense pain and exhaustion. Jinyurei also makes use of her feet in combat as well. Over many years, she has trained herself to perform normal Eight Gates techniques through her feet, allowing for more versatile and abundant usage while also immensely increasing her deadliness when using said technique. Combined with the Gentle Fist, Jinyurei can dish out some extreme Eight Gate maneuvers never seen in the history of shinobi. She has opened all the gates and utilized their abilities, save for the Seventh Gate. * * * * * * *The Seventh Gate of Wonder remains unused by Jinyurei, due to her fear of the number Seven (7). As such, she also doesn't make use of the . *The Eighth Gate of Death is the final gate within the Eight Gates technique. With it, Jinyurei is able to make use of all of its techniques. Because she has opened it, she has certainly survived it, a feat none of her onlookers lived to tell about. Gentle Fist Her primary fighting style is a mix between the and . The is her primary fighting technique of choice, being able to take chakra right out of a target with a simply graze of the body. Having perfected the technique after years of intense and dedicated training, Jinyurei created the Zokasanshin, which allows her to completely disable targets with as little as a single blow while being able to eat right through various . The technique is effective because it disrupts synapse, scrambles neurons, damages cells and prevent the user of and chakra formation while also inflicting extreme damage within the area struck. *Gentle Fist: Seven Deadly Virtues Jinyurei will swiftly strike the target's ribs with her fist with such force that it sends cracks cascading through them entirely, inducing severe fractures within the ribs and sternum while severely damaging nearby organs. Using the opposite hand, she guides her palm forward at high speed, completely shattering the entire rib cage and sternum as she pushes it all in, rupturing already damages organs, likely destroying them as a pulse is sent through the target, disrupting and disabling their nervous system. This can be seen as a pulse radiating away from the back of the target as they are now paralysed. The force inflicted by the palm is of such intensity that it shatters the floor below and the walls and ceiling around the area. She then thrusts both hands forward, again striking the targets chest and inflicting permanent damage open the heart and lungs as they are further compressed, and punctured. The jumping into the air, Jinyurei initiates several twists and turns in midair as she gains momentum for the a devastating drop kick to the target's head. This not only causing severe trauma to the target's brain, but cracks and shatters a large part of the skull while also shattering the vertebra from the top of the spine down to the lower part of the back, completely severing the spinal cord in several locations. She then follows up with a catastrophic knee to the chest area once more. Swinging her arms up into the air, she emits chakra from the tenketsu within her fingers while bringing them down at high speed, slicing the , , , and breaking the along with the , effectively robbing the target use of both arms. She then strikes the target one final time in the chest with such force that it completely blows their chest out their back, killing them. *Zokasanshin Zokasanshin is a unique technique created by Jinyurei and is a more exponentially powered version of the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. When combined with Jinyurei's immense speed, she can cause a catastrophic shift in the very phase of matter of her surroundings. This allows her to literally transition solid matter into a molten liquid state, as shown by her speed breaching such a level that it turned the surrounding area molten, despite it being about one-halt to three-fourths a mile in radius. When enhanced by the gates, she can produce an attack capable of disintegrating everything within numerous miles of the initial attack. More Coming Soon Byakugan The is the sacred dojutsu of the , often characterized by its while featureless pupil and the bulging veins that surround it when activated. Concerning Jinyurei, she wasn't born with her dojutsu from birth, instead having awakened it three weeks after birth. Due to a mutation within an important gene within her body, Jinyurei's Byakugan grants her perfect 360° vision, though she lacks bulging veins with it active. Considered to have a very powerful Byakugan due to these traits, she has displayed the ability to see at least 88.5 kilometers away and can emit pulses capable of repelling target, even disintegrating them should she emit a pulse powerful enough. Unlike others users of the Byakugan, Jinyurei isn't limited to the visible and infrared areas of the spectrum. Because of the mutation within her genes, her the and within her eyes responsible for and perception is also capable of generating , , , , and , allowing her to literally see in a variety of ways while also being able to identify matter from a glance. Being that the eye is capable of producing extremely small wavelengths, Jinyurei is capable of seeing on the atomic level. She is also able to track high-speed objects with such precision that Uchiha have compared her analytical skills to that of the . The Byakugan also gives her the ability to see chakra to a much greater degree than the Sharingan, allowing her to identify specific people from a group, and even distinguish genjutsu use and specific clones. Using her eyes, she is capable of projecting concentrated beams of electromagnetic radiation, allowing her to easily melt objects with visible or invisible beams of energy. She is also able to release a sudden burst of electromagnetic radiation from her body capable of instantly incapacitating and even killing targets via an , ceasing all neurons within the target's body. Ninjutsu Jinyurei is very skilled in the art of Ninjutsu, utilizing variety of its forms in combative and non-combative purposes. She is noted of being extreme skilled in the use of the Dual Collaboration Technique, taking not only her chakra control to a level achievable by normal means, but also allowing her to actively and combine chakra natures. Her talent really shines in that she is capable of effortlessly utilizing several s at a single time. She is a notable practitioner of , , and . Jinyurei is extraordinarily skilled at the use of -based Ninjutsu and can actively hear and even produce sounds as least three hundred times as high as the human threshold of hearing. This actively paints a vivid picture within her head of her surroundings in detail typically found with an instrument like an electron microscope. She is able to pick up and distinguish thousands of different sounds, even when surrounding by loud bangs and booms. For one, using just sound alone, she can distinguish the sound of blood moving through the circulatory system, enabling her to easily spot pressure points and blood flow. Through use of her powerful chakra, Jinyurei is able to produce and -like techniques. * * * * Medical Ninjutsu Having trained in the use of Medical Ninjutsu at a young age, she began training under , which lead to her being taught the . progressing from there, Jinyurei began to use her Dark Release kekkei genkai to acquire chakra from her target's which she would divert to the seal itself, allowing her to store a truly monstrous amount of chakra. Because of her chakra quality and quantity, some have comes to compare her to a . By the seal, Jinyurei gains access to the chakra within the seal allowing her access to greater medical ninjutsu, such as the and . By merely adding her use of Dark Release to her medical ninjutsu, she can recycle used chakra, effectively allowing her to keep the technique perpetually active. Dual Collaboration Technique Utilizing the Dual Collaboration Technique, Jinyurei is able to simultaneously mold different types of chakra, allowing her to create advanced nature transformations within her own body. Giving her spontaneous activation and deactivation of tenketsu, she is able to mold this chakra in an instant within her body, varying Yin Release and Yang Release ratios to achieve a desired element. Combined with her natural speed, Jinyurei can initiate and cast a multitude of techniques at any given moment to surprise targets. Nature Transformation Jinyurei has a natural affinity for the and has learned to utilize the , and nature transformations as well as the and s, while she was born with the nature transformation. Using it, she is capable of absorbing, manipulating, evolving and releasing chakra, whether it be from allies, opponents or techniques, with the chakra being swiftly divided innumerable times before harmlessly entering her cells and tenketsu. In doing so, she possesses the potential to learn any nature transformation or technique. Having spent years training herself in the use of the kekkei genkai, she has perfected the art of shape transformation as well, allowing her to copy techniques used by her opponents before instantly learning and using them herself. Her Dark Release usage of often compared to 's usage of his Rinnegan and Kaguya's ability to instantly absorb Ninjutsu, as Jinyurei harmlessly absorb ninjutsu, as well as anything chakra-based or chakra enhanced in an instant. Because of her rather unique absorption methods, she is able to combine the Dark Release with other chakra natures to increase its effectiveness to even greater heights. Having taken the time to actually study and experiment with her kekkei genkai, she has extended its use beyond mere chakra. Concerning almost any type of energy, she can use the absorption abilities of her kekkei genkai to literally absorb energy from other objects, irrespective of its form. She can take the thermal energy out of light, the kinetic energy out of moving objects and targets and even the life energy of plants. She is also able to enhance the , , and into far more powerful forms by imbuing them with any of the five nature transformations, or by enhancing them with Tenchikaibyaku. * * * * * Utilizing , Jinyurei is capable of manipulating earth chakra and creating techniques. He will often craft earth constructs on the battlefield to aid her in specific situations, like providing cover and creating footlifts. Stemming from a more advance usage is her ability to manipulate gravity using the nature. Utilizing Zeninryoku, Jinyurei can manipulate anti-gravitationally repulsive forces, allowing her to repulse objects with such power than it can easily kill a man with simply force. With Zenkujo, she can use both attractive and repulsive forces to rip objects apart, creating utter chaos and destructive force in the wake of the technique. Using Zensekiryoku, she can manipulate the gravitationally attractive forces to pull objects towards herself or other objects. By exerting the technique around herself, she can bring foes to their knees in submission. By condensing earth chakra pass a specific point, she can create a singularity capable of dispatching targets in swift fashion through the use of insurmountable gravity. Using it in a defensive manner, she can vanquish techniques at a whim. : Nature Transformations and Techniques • • • *Heavenly Scorching( ) *Fire Release: Raiding the Jolly Roger( ) *Majestic Flame( ) *Guardian Wind Armor( ) *Hiding in the Snow Flurries Technique( / / ) *Ice Release: One Horned White Whale( ) *Ice Release: Wolf Fang Avalanche Technique( ) *Thunder Splitting Heaven and Earth( ) * ( / / / / / ) *Limbo: Border Jail Space-Time Ninjutsu Space-Time Ninjutsu revolves around the user taking advantage of the to achieve an effect, whether it be for teleportation, space-time dilation or any other use. After learning the Jūkenkōtai, Jinyurei is able to utilize several unique abilities stemming from the technique; Teleportation, Intangibility and Stasis. After her first training session with Nisshō van Astrea, she began to incorporate the technique into her style, using it to teleport her techniques into targets as well as reposition her foes around the battlefield to gain the advantage. Senjutsu From her trip in Yoshigakure, to better grasp chakra enhancement, she learned about the concept of . After learning that the village itself possessed a temple where people could safely learn the art, she sought after it and quickly picked up on it's mechanics. Fuinjutsu Jin is well versed in the and the , allowing her to literally seal away and unseal objects at a moments notice. Despite this, she is also practically immune to seals, utilizing her Dark Release to remotely drain the chakra right out of objects and symbols, making them useless. Despite this, she can also strike down seals with her Gentle Fist, which can destroy any chakra made substance, which essentially makes up all seals. She also makes use of the Amplification Summoning Technique to multiple useful items when in need of more. Kenjutsu Tools *Jinyurei often wears a snow white scarf around her head. This gives most the illusion that she is in fact blind, which is further reinforced by her advanced usage of echolocation. Role Plays *Land of the Lost (Story) Gallery Trivia *Jinyurei's Databook entry states: **Her birthday is June 2, the middle of the year in the southern Hemisphere. She was born at 1:00 am. *Jinyurei is 52 but looks 23. Even without the Strength of a Hundred Seal, she'd look at least 28 due to her healthy diet and exercising habits. Despite her age, she stays fit due to her everyday routines. *Jinyurei suffers from , or Fear of the Number Seven. When faced with the fear, she will often get enraged and try to get rid of the source of it. **Consequently, if using the , she'd skip the Seventh Gate, and its technique. *The gene responsible for Jinyurei's white hair is also responsible for her lack of a blind spot, lack of veins when her Byakugan is active, and the lack of a featureless pupil typically associated with the . References